Fell in Love at a Coffee Shop
by Holding Out for My Hero
Summary: Clark confesses his truths.


**Title: Fell in Love at a Coffee Shop **

**Author: ****Leslie (Holding Out for My Hero)  
Rating: G**

**Summary: Clark confesses his truths.  
Disclaimer: If it were mine, Clois would be making out all over the DP.  
A/N: This is sort of an AU fic-let, combining Infamous and Hex together. Instead of Lois going out on the date with the guy from first class, Clark asks her out to coffee, intending to make-up for that night he didn't have enough courage to actually go to her. It came to me a few days ago. It's really short. Hope it makes sense. LoL And it's a *liiitttle* sappy. What? Yes, I am a sap, well a Clois sap. There is a difference. Plus, one can never have enough Clois sappiness. :P Let me know what you think.**

_Love is like pi ≈ natural, irrational, and VERY important. -Lisa Hoffman_

---

He looked at her from a distance, watching as she sipped her drink. Clark had arrived thirty minutes early and gazed on as he waited for her to arrive. But he did so from the shadows. When he'd seen her take a seat at one of the tables, his heartbeat had raced. The mere sight of her did things to him that were still a mystery.

Lois. So elusive to him sometimes. There was something about her that left him breathless. Who was he kidding? _All_ of her left him breathless. Only the one and only Lois Lane could ever make him, the man of steel, feel _literally_ breathless.

No one had ever done that to him before, and it startled him. Still watching her with dark blue eyes, he tried to muster enough courage to go and talk to her. Tell her that she confused him, and yet she was his source of inspiration. Wait. Had he just thought that? Yep, he had. Because what he'd told her in the barn that fateful day had been nothing but the truth. She was special, and dear to his heart. Lois Lane was so special to him, moreso than he ever even imagined possible.

Clark sighed. She looked beautiful under the milky moon. The night lights made a shimmering halo around her. She seemed almost... angelic.

He chuckled softly. Angelic and Lois weren't used in the same sentence very often. Well, more like never.

"Come on, Kent. You can do this. Just go to her. It is that simple." The voice in his head whispered softly.

As simple as it really was, it was also that difficult. Because it was both. It was a contradiction, one that was slowly driving him insane and had been nagging at him for some time now. After Chloe's wedding and their near-kiss, he'd felt waves of conflicting emotions.

Lana had returned, and of course what happened later, only added to his unclear state of mind concerning Lois. He pursed his lips.

Once, a while ago, she'd told him that she was his future. At that moment he hadn't cared about the future or anything else that didn't concern Lana Lang. But that was now in the past. The future had come. The future was now. And somehow, someway, deep inside himself, he now knew she'd been right.

Lois Lane was indeed his future. And all he needed to do was finally accept it, and embrace it. Make it a part of his life. Make her his life.

He smiled at the thought of her. She'd come into his life and invaded it, like a true General's daughter. And somehwere along the line, she'd also invaded and stolen his heart.

From that point forward, she'd never given it back. The thing was, she didn't even know she owned all of him.

Gazing at her, he wondered why he'd worked so hard in guarding his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered softly to himself and began to cross the street.

"Lois." Clark called her name.

She turned around.

"Nice of you to actually show up. Since last time, you..."

"About that, I need to tell you--" He took a seat in the chair directly across from her.

"What? That you're sorry for having stood me up?"

"That's the thing. I didn't, well I did, but not for the reasons you think."

She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "What reasons could you have, Smallville, for standing _me_ up?"

"I did come, Lois. I was just too afraid to come to you."

Lois gave him a look. "Afraid?"

"I watched you while you waited for me. And I'm sorry I didn't have enough courage to come and tell you that what I wanted was to talk to you, spend all night talking to you."

Her hazel eyes remained unreadable. "Why are you telling me this now?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. The gesture made Lois gaze intently at him. He looked so... distraught. She didn't know what else to call the emotions that played so clearly across his face.

Clark Kent actually seemed in pain. He really was sorry, wasn't he? His eyes said it all.

He looked at her with darkened blue eyes, in their depths hidden the myriad of feelings she created in him.

Before he, or they for that matter, could move forward, he needed to tell her the truth. He wanted no lies and secrets between them. This time things would be different. Better. And lasting.

Suddenly, overcome with resolve and determination, he knew what he needed to do.

"Lois, I need to tell something." He took a deep, pacifying breath.

"What?" She waited for him to continue.

"I'm the red-blue blur."

Her eyes widened a little and then she laughed. She actually laughed.

Despite the situation, Clark Kent grinned secretly. Only this woman would laugh at his confession.

He smiled softly. His eyes were brimming with unspoken love. Years from now, he'd look back and remember that this was the moment he'd fully realised he loved Lois Lane. He'd fallen in love with her at a coffee shop. And now he would never forget.

And she was laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Smallville. Do you actually expect me to believe _that_?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, why should I?"

"Fine. I'll show.

"What?"

"Get up. Come with me. I want to show you."

Lois frowned. "Look, Clark, I really don't have time--"

"Come with me, Lois. You won't regret it."

The way he said those words to her, well, it sent pure shivers down her spine.

"You better make this worth my time."

He grabbed her by the elbow and ushered her towards a dark alley. Once there, he brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Clark, what are you--"

But she was caught off, and suddenly found herself at the Daily Planet. The Daily Planet roof to be exact.

She looked at him wide-eyed and shocked. They were standing at the edge, with Metropolis swarming busily beneath them.

"How did you--"

Clark only smiled at her. "If that's not proof enough--"

"Oh, I believe you now." She said, half-breathless.

He chuckled. "I knew you would." Before long he was telling her everything about his alien heritage and how he saved people.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was you all along, those times that someone saved me." She thought about something for a minute. "That night with Sebastian..."

"Yeah, that was me, Lois. It's always been me."

"A plaid-wearing farmboy from Kansas is the red-blue blur?" Lois thought about that fact for a moment, finding it extremely amusing and for the second time that night, burst out laughing. "I guess I can't call you Smallville anymore."

He looked at her, and smiled. "Lo--"

"Is that one of your powers too?" She watched in amazement as his feet slowly lifted off the ground.

"What is?"

"That." She pointed to his air-borne feet.

He looked down and grinned to himself. Funny how at this precise moment he felt like he could fly. Float on air.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her suddenly, his voice husky with emotion.

She cocked her head to one side. "I trust you." The respose came out freely and without inhibitions.

"Come with me." He held out his hand. Lois reached for him. Clark clasped their fingers together. Soon they were both floating in the Metropolis night sky. Lois looked down and shivered a little. Clark wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered gently into her ear.

"I know."

Their faces were mere inches apart. Clark could feel the racing rhythm of her heart. His own matched hers. And together they were in perfect sync.

_In order to create there must be a dynamic force, and what force is more potent than love? -Igor Stravinsky_


End file.
